Vaulting Ambition (episode)
}} | aArc1PrevPart = The Wolf Inside (episode) | aArc1NextPart = | nArc1PartNumber = 6 | nArc1PartCount = 6 | aftertrek = 11 }} Burnham heads to the ISS Charon with a special "gift" for Emperor Georgiou. Back on-board the Discovery, Stamets gains clarity while trapped inside the mycelial network with his Terran counterpart and Saru asks for L'Rell's help to deal with Tyler. Summary Teaser Michael Burnham and Gabriel Lorca departs from the while posed as the ISS Discovery on Shenzhou 03 for , which is 27 million kilometers away. The shuttlecraft travels at warp 1 after Burnham engages autopilot shortly after departure to attend to Lorca, who is sitting restrained at the back of the shuttlecraft. Before Burnham and Lorca departed the Discovery, Saru managed to decrypt the data on the and the data is transferred to a PADD Burnham has brought on board. However, much of the data is redacted. The decrypted data reveals that the Defiant crossed over to the parallel universe through interphasic space, but the location of the spatial anomaly was removed. Lorca suggests Burnham to look for the information in the original file, which is likely to be found in the Imperial Palace on board the Charon. Burnham appears to be hesitant about the idea but decides to remain silent. She takes out a hypospray containing a custom analgesic prepared by herself following Lorca's request. Burnham administers the analgesic on Lorca to numb his nervous system, so that Lorca feels less pain when he is subjected to punishment by agonizers. Sensing Burnham's hesitation about finding the missing information on the Defiant on the Charon, Lorca assures Burnham of her ability. Unconvinced, Burnham returns to her pilot seat. She reveals that she is afraid of confronting Philippa Georgiou, who she is unable to distinguish from the former captain she has betrayed. Lorca reminds her that her former captain has died and describes Georgiou as a mere ghost. Burnham responds by asking whether Lorca has ever been afraid of ghosts. The conversation is interrupted as the shuttlecraft computer informs Burnham that it has reached the security perimeter of the Charon. The shuttlecraft disengages warp drive and approaches the imperial palace, revealing the hull of the much-larger Charon. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Memorable quotes Log entries Background information * The title is a reference to the line "I have no spur to prick the sides of my intent but only vaulting ambition, which o'erleaps itself and falls on the other" from Act 1, Scene 7 of William Shakespeare's Macbeth. Continuity * This episode revealed that the Gabriel Lorca seen thus far is actually of the mirror universe. * This episode also established that there was a Human Ash Tyler prior to the genetic transformation of Voq to assume the form of Ash Tyler. * The technique of using the series' regular shipboard interiors as the manifestation of a character's inner mental world, while in a comatose or altered state, has been used several times in the franchise before, often complete with hallucinations of regular characters representing different themes or states of mind, most notably in , , , , , and . * The classified file on the referenced events seen in the Star Trek: Enterprise episode . The stardate mentioned in the report, 0141.7, is the earliest stardate known to date. * This is the first episode of the series in which neither Keyla Detmer nor her appear. Production history * : Title publicly revealed * : Premiere airdate on CBS All Access Links and references Starring * Sonequa Martin-Green as Michael Burnham * Doug Jones as Saru * Shazad Latif as Ash Tyler / Voq * Anthony Rapp as Paul Stamets / * Mary Wiseman as Sylvia Tilly ;And * Jason Isaacs as Special guest star * Michelle Yeoh as Guest starring * Mary Chieffo as L'Rell * Wilson Cruz as Hugh Culber Co-stars * Sam Asante as Senior Guard * Jeremy Crittenden as Lord Eling * Raven Dauda as Dr. Pollard * Billy MacLellan as Barlow * Dwain Murphy as Captain * Tasia Valenza as Shenzhou Computer * Marie Ward as Junior Guard Uncredited co-stars * Marcello Bezina as Lord * Bobby Brown as Lord * Dana Jones as Lord * Marco Perretta as USS Discovery medical crewman * Clayton Scott as Kelpien * Chris Obi as T'Kuvma (archive footage) Stunt double * Geoff Meech as stunt double for Jason Isaacs Stand-in * Stacy-Ann Buchanan – stand-in for Sonequa Martin-Green References Andor; ; Armillaria ostoyae; beta waves; ; clearing; ; coma; Comtaxan parasite; ; Dominus of Qo'noS; Harlak; highway; infra-low waves; ; interphase; Imperial chef; ; Mother of the Fatherland; NCC; Overlord of Vulcan; Qo'noS; Regina Andor; San Francisco Fleet Yards; Shenzhou 03; ; stardate; Tholian; Tholian asteroid dock; Tonnata VII; ; Virgil; Vulcan; warship External links * * |next= }} Category:DIS episodes